


Make Up Tea

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Ron screws up and misses an important day in a newly budding relationship. Or does he?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Make Up Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den My Sweet Valentine Exchange. The sweet treat I received was Edible Rose Petals, and I apologise in advance as struggled with this because my muse wasn't sure what to do with them. lol
> 
> Many thanks to Squarepeg72 for her assistance with this. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

Ron waited nervously for the last pan to come out of the oven.

"The parlour is all set," Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

She stifled a giggle when Ron jumped at her voice.

Stepping around the table, she added, "Everything will be fine."

"I certainly hope so," he replied as he shifted on his feet. He glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, looking more pale than usual. "I'm still not sure if she'll like all of this."

"She will love it," Hermione told him. "Now, go upstairs and get changed, I'll stay down here and wait on the last batch for you."

Ron turned and hugged Hermione. "Thank you!" He kissed the top of her head before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Hermione's chuckle following him.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Ron quickly made his way upstairs to his room on the second floor of Grimmauld Place to change.

Today was his second date with Pansy Parkinson, and because he had been out of town for Valentine's Day due to an Auror mission, he was making it up to Pansy by preparing Afternoon Tea for just the two of them. When he realised that he would not be in town for the holiday, he asked Pansy's best friend for some suggestions since the two of them were still in the very early stages of their relationship and learning what the other liked and didn't. Daphne had given him quite a few options, but the one that really caught his attention was that Pansy loved tea. Daphne had been very specific in saying that Pansy had yet to find a tea she didn't like.

Ron adjusted his tie one last time before leaving his room and making his way back down to the kitchen. He was thankful for his best mates agreeing to allow him to use their home for his date. Harry had already left to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend Luna, who was the one that suggested Ron use Pansy's favourite flower when he was preparing the elements of their tea.

"I have your scones out and cooling," Hermione explained when Ron entered the kitchen. She was placing the last ones on the platter he borrowed from his mum before she flicked her wand and sent the dish to the parlour.

"Thank you so much, Hermione," Ron said. "I couldn't do this without you."

"Oh, pish-posh. You would have gotten it all done," she told him. "You're a much more accomplished wizard then you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks." A blush suffused his cheeks. "Now get out of here."

Hermione laughed. "Pushy, pushy."

"Yes," Ron replied with a grin, giving her one last hug.

Hermione returned it before she made her way over to where she'd set down what she planned to take with her. Slipping into her coat, she smiled up at Ron. "You've got this. Take a deep breath and just be yourself."

Ron nodded. "I will. Say hello to that fiancé of yours for me."

"Of course," she replied as she grabbed her purse and a large bag.

"Don't bore Theo too much with all that planning," Ron teased as he followed her up the stairs to the parlour where she was Flooing to Theo's flat.

Hermione laughed. "He enjoys it more than I do! I'm pretty sure he could go into wedding planning and make a killing."

"Don't let Theo hear you say that, Granger," Pansy joked as stepped out of the fireplace. "Otherwise, he will do it. He loves to plan and organise events."

"So very true," Hermione agreed. She kissed Ron's cheek before walking over to stand in front of Pansy. "You look lovely. Try not to be too hard on him." She winked at the other witch before stepping around her and grabbing a pinch of Floo powder.

In a flash of green smoke, Hermione was gone, leaving Pansy and Ron alone in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Pansy looked around the room she found herself in. It was definitely an old pureblood parlour, but she could see where the current occupants had made changes to liven the place up a bit.

Coming back around, her eyes finally settled on the wizard standing on the far side of the room. Next to him was a table in front of a large picture window set for an afternoon tea.

She grinned. Tea wasn't something the two of them had discussed yet so she knew he'd talked with one of her friends, but the fact that he went to all this work to make up for a day that she didn't even like made her heart race a bit.

"Thank you for all this," Pansy said as she walked over to him.

"You're welcome," Ron replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to her soft cheek. Stepping away, he gestured to the chair closest to them. "Would you like to have a seat?"

As she sat down, Pansy had to bit her lower lip to stifle a giggle she could feel trying to break free. She was seeing a side of Ronald Weasley she never expected to see, and she liked it. A lot more than she thought she would when she first accepted his request for their first date.

Looking at the spread before her, Pansy gasped.

"What?" Ron asked, fearing he'd done something wrong already.

"Did you make rose petal scones?"

Ron nodded. "I did."

She looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "You may have just become my favourite person because I absolutely adore them and I've never found a good recipe."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "My mum found a recipe for them in her grandmum's cookbook. If you do enjoy them, I'm sure she'd agree to let me share the recipe."

"I'd love that. Now," she picked up her napkin and placed it in her lap, "shall we begin?"

Ron smiled at her enthusiasm before picking up the teapot that had been placed under warming and stasis charms.

* * *

As they were nearing the end of the very delicious tea Ron had provided for them, Pansy knew she had to say something as she didn't want him to think that he had messed up his chances with her.

"So, I have to confess," Pansy said as she placed her folded and creased napkin to the left of her place setting. In a rare moment of rebellion to her upbringing, Pansy grabbed one of the waterlogged rose petals from her saucer and played with it. She grinned sheepishly. "I actually don't like Valentine's Day. At all."

Ron frowned. "But why didn't you say anything?"

Pansy shrugged. "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

It was Ron's turn to grin sheepishly. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." She gestured to her napkin. "And do you know what this indicates?"

Looking where she was pointing, Ron's grin grew confident. "That you want to be invited back."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "You have done your research."

"I had a lot of help," Ron admitted.

Shaking her head, Pansy stood up. "I don't care about that. You took the time to learn about something I enjoy. Yes, you had help, but this was all you. Thank you." She stepped around the table to meet Ron as he also stood. "Not a lot of people would do that for the girl who tried to turn over Harry Potter, so thank you for even thinking about spending time with me."

Ron reached out and grabbed her hands. "Don't. That was nearly five years ago, and none of us are the children we were then." He pulled her closer. "Plus, we wouldn't be the adults we are now if we hadn't been those same hellions we were then."

"Five years ago I never would have expected you to say something like that," Pansy pointed out.

"Me either," Ron agreed with a laugh. He released one of her hands and reached up to push a lock of her long, black hair behind her ear. "Can I kiss you now?"

Pansy grinned. "Yes." She reached up to wrap her free hand around the black of Ron's neck.

"Good!" Ron exclaimed. He leaned down, stopping centimetres from Pansy's lips. "I've wanted to do this since the moment you arrived today."

Laughing, Pansy finally closed the distance between them for their first kiss.


End file.
